


Chinese Take Out

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinese Food, M/M, Take out food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas and Dean have a take out meal. (Prompt from Obi-wan's girl forever on ff.net)





	

"Hey Cas?" Dean called.

"Yes Dean?" The ex-angel replied.

"Would you like Chinese?" The hunter asked.

Cas tilted his head. "Chinese?" He asked.

"It's a-" Dean started to explain but he then cut himself off. "Nevermind. I'll just order some and you can try it."

"Dean, what is this?" Cas asked holding up what Dean would describe as a tiny savory pancake.

"That's a Duck Spring Roll Cas," Dean explained.

"Duck's don't have Springs," Cas said.

"Just eat it."

Not a minute later Cas held up a dish holding some stir fry. "Dean, what is this?"

"That's sweet and sour stir fry Chicken Cas," dean explained patiently.

The whole meal went like this and Dean was very patient explaining things to Cas. When they were finished, Dean leaned over the piles of empty plastic trays and cardboard boxes and kissed Cas. "We should eat exotic foods more often," Dean said. "You're cute when you're confused."


End file.
